Cartas y Tartas
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Cuando le salvaron y poco tiempo después habían huido porque Big Mom era una mujer demasiado poderosa, los tres capitanes habían entrado en una pelea de proporciones titánicas, nunca había visto tal descontrol —las peleas que el musgo y él tenían en muchas ocasiones no contaban— e hizo una retirada estratégica. Sanji/Basil Shonen Ai. Regalo para Cattiva Ragazza.


**Título: **Cartas y Tartas

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Personajes/Parejas: **Basil Hawkins/Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **Pareja crack, muy crack… demasiado crack, posibles spoilers del manga (lo dudo)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Cuando le salvaron y poco tiempo después habían huido porque Big Mom era una mujer demasiado poderosa, los cuatro capitanes habían entrado en una pelea de proporciones titánicas, nunca había visto tal descontrol —las peleas que el musgo y él tenían en muchas ocasiones no contaban— e hizo una retirada estratégica. 

**Número de palabras: **4907

**Tabla: **Helados **No. Y Nombre:** 005\. Almendrado

**Grupo: **Fandom_Insano y 10pairing

**Dedicado a:** Cattivaragazza owo ¡Aquí tienes a tu Basil x Sanji! XD ¡Feliz cumpleaños nena!

**Capitulo Único **

_¿Crees en la magia?_

_La magia existe._

_Creer en lo que no ves te hace testigo de algo maravilloso._

_Te pregunto…_

_¿Crees en la magia?_

Sanji suspiró hastiado, no estaba muy cómodo en aquel barco, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, le habían rescatado y lo mínimo que podía hacer por esos ex supernovas era la cena.

Aunque no se lo merecían, no, eran una bola de salvajes que no sabían comportarse. Cuando le salvaron y poco tiempo después habían huido porque Big Mom era una mujer demasiado poderosa, los tres capitanes habían entrado en una pelea de proporciones titánicas, nunca había visto tal descontrol —las peleas que el musgo y él tenían en muchas ocasiones no contaban— e hizo una retirada estratégica.

—Haces bien—el segundo a bordo de Eutass Kid le dijo—, normalmente esto no termina de buena manera.

Y lo comprobó cuando la máscara de Killer casi sale volando hacia la dirección de Kid, Sanji solo parpadeó y buscó la cocina, sabedor que un lugar así lo mantendría ocupado y distraído, había perdido su cajetilla de cigarros, así que solo le quedaba cocinar.

Para llegar a la cocina tuvo que abrir una por una cada puerta que se le ponía en el camino, ese barco era gigantesco, por cada puerta que abría un escenario le era mostrado, nakama de los ex supernovas jugando naipes, nakama durmiendo, nakama… bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Tardó diez minutos en dar con la cocina, y al verla pensó que quizás mejor se iba a ver que hacía, pero su corazón de cocinero se lo impedía.

La cocina era un asco, resumiendo todo lo que veía, platos desbordándose en el lavabo, el suelo lleno de empaques de comida rápida y sencilla, no había señales de que hubiera algo nutritivo, se arremangó la camisa y como si fuera a luchar con un enemigo difícil se dispuso a limpiar aquel lugar ¡Que orgulloso estaría su viejo si lo viera pelear arduamente con una olla!

Llevaba aproximadamente media hora tallando y fregando los trastos, cuando un sonido de papel le llamó la atención, dio la vuelta para mirar que es lo que hacía aquella resonancia y su sorpresa fue grande, al parecer el tipo que estaba sentado en el comedor ya llevaba un buen rato en ese lugar. Sanji con solo verlo supo quién era, Basil Hawkins "El mago", estaba sentado en una silla del comedor y delante de él había más de una veintena de cartas levitando, el rubio solo parpadeó incrédulo, aunque después negó con la cabeza, Hawkins era conocido por su habilidad con la Cartomancia, magia Vudú y parecía ser que era un espadachín.

Chistó por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta sin preguntar qué es lo que hacía ahí, técnicamente era Hawkins el que debía de preguntar qué es lo que hacía él en la cocina, aunque era lógico lo que hacía.

Media hora después la cocina y el comedor rechinaban de limpios, le costó mucho trabajo fregar el comedor, más porque Hawkins no se movía de su lugar, sólo movía las manos para barajar sus cartas y hacerlas levitar.

Se dispuso a hacer la cena, aun no se veía muy tarde y extrañamente los demás miembros de esa alianza no habían entrado a la cocina. Cuando estaba limpiando la bodega de la cocina pudo hacer un inventario fugaz de las cosas que había en aquel barco, acostumbrado a cocinar para Luffy, Sanji se encontraba un poco frustrado, la cena constaría de cinco platillos y un postre… acostumbrado a hacer más de diez platillos para sus nakama.

El problema ahora, era saber si los de la tripulación eran alérgicos a algo, poco le importaba que odiasen algún ingrediente, en el barco no había mujeres, así que no toleraría reproches de piratas disgustados porque cenarían algo que no era de su gusto.

—Kuroashi ¿No es así?—le llamó el mayor, sin levantar la vista de sus cartas.

—Si—asintió, mientras dejaba en la mesa de la cocina la carne marina que había sacado de la nevera, alguien con cerebro la había salado para mantener por más tiempo la carne, agradeció eso en silencio, prestó atención al mayor, sin detenerse un momento.

—¿Puedo aprovechar que estás en la cocina para pedirte que me hagas un té?—Basil volvió a barajar las cartas, que levitaban muy felizmente.

—¿Eh?—Sanji no lo vio venir, quizás por eso no se había marchado de ahí… ¡Quería un té y no había tenido la oportunidad de hacérselo porque él estaba acaparando la cocina! Se sintió mal, porque un hombre que pedía con educación algo, debía de ser bien atendido—claro—afirmó— ¿Dé que lo quieres?—preguntó, porque no sabía los gustos del mayor.

—Sorpréndeme—dijo, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente.

Sanji lo miró por un momento y se dispuso a hacer el té, colocó el agua en la estufa y mientras se calentaba buscó en la alacena de aquella cocina, deberían tener té, no tardó mucho en hallarlo, más había una amplia gama de frascos con hojas de diferentes flores y plantas. Sospechó que Basil lo estaba analizando, aunque el rubio estaba sumergido en su mundo de cartas, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo. Aquel hombre era extravagante, su cuerpo exudaba calma y seriedad, ese hombre parecía vivir en completa armonía con su entorno. Se dio cuenta de repente, que ese hombre no había peleado con los capitanes de la alianza, le recordó sentado y frunciendo el ceño, al parecer molesto porque no había calma a su alrededor.

No, Basil no podía tomar un simple té de agua y hierbas, aquel hombre era más bien del tipo que tomaba el té con sus cinco pasos emblemáticos, sonrió ante tamaño reto, llevaba tiempo sin prepararlo de la manera tradicional.

—Hawkins—le llamó, y el mayor le miró fijamente, de nuevo dejando de lado sus cartas—¿no te importa si el té se te sirve después de la cena?

—No—el mago le miró largamente, y añadió—, me parece bien, si tú me acompañas a tomarlo.

Sanji arqueó la ceja visible, era un trato justo, él se iba a concentrar en la cena y Basil tendría que esperar para tomar su té.

—Claro—respondió, buscando los demás ingredientes y tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy amable con un hombre, no le dio más vueltas, suponía que era porque extrañamente apreciaba a una persona con educación.

.

.

.

Basil observaba con disimulo todos los pasos que el menor daba en la cocina, no podía negar que le había llamado la atención como es que el chico podía desenvolverse en una cocina ajena, ese chico podría ser un hermano perdido, revisó las cartas y no, suspiró en sus adentros, las cartas seguían diciendo que el menor era hijo único y no más.

Dejó sus cartas a un lado y se dispuso a sacar de sus manos unos muñecos vudú, tenía que surtir su pequeño escuadrón de muñecos, por eso de sí alguien los atacase. Miró sus manos, había dejado de usar guantes, la tarea de preparar aquello era muy minuciosa, normalmente lo haría en su camarote, pero la cocina albergaba un olor relajante y era raro que se sintiera cómodo.

Comúnmente buscaba lugares silenciosos para trabajar, pero el sonido de los trastos y cuchillos picando algo no le molestaba, estuvo tentado a dejar a un lado su trabajo para observar detenidamente al rubio menor, pero decidió que era mejor aprovechar esa calma para trabajar.

—¿No te importa que ensucie la mesa con paja?—preguntó por pura cortesía, aunque le dijera que sí le importaba no le haría caso, quien sabe, era mejor conocer al muchacho, porque según su lectura, ese chico era temperamental pero a la vez blando… personalidad ambigua, porque era extraño que un ser explosivo fuera blando.

—Te diría que si me importa—el cocinero no levantó la mirada, concentrado en la cena—, pero no es mi barco y dudo que tú dejarías de ensuciar si yo te lo dijera.

"_Chico listo"_ pensó Basil, sonriendo escuetamente, antes de seguir con su labor de hacer muñecos vio como el menor se mordía el labio inferior mientras detenía su trabajo, algo le preguntaría.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—le alentó, la curiosidad ajena le gustaba, era algo por lo que no se detenía, si alguien quería saber, él respondería conforme quisiera.

—Es—vio que el menor titubeaba y se acomodaba el cabello—, sin ofender, ¿en verdad crees que las cartas y esas cosas digan el futuro?

Basil bajó su mirada hacia la muñeca que cobraba forma en sus manos, era normal que hubiera gente que no creyese en ese tipo de cosas, la magia era algo de la naturaleza y solo podía ser percibida por personas sensibles a ella, ató los brazos y piernas de la muñeca con unos finos hilos. Se tomaría su tiempo en responder, ese tema era mejor hablarlo con calma, no trataría de convencerlo para que creyera en lo mítico, simplemente cambiarían puntos de vista.

—Después de la cena responderé tu pregunta—dijo, fijando sus ojos carmines en el cocinero—, podríamos hablarlo mientras tomamos el té.

—Si—Sanji se removió un poco incómodo—, me parece bien.

Basil siguió haciendo sus muñecas, concentrado en la cantidad de paja y poder de su fruta del diablo que debía administrar en ellas. La pelea contra Big Mom había sido difícil, las cartas habían predicho que no había posibilidad alguna de ganar, que no intentasen nada. Se lo dijo a Kid y Apoo, no le hicieron caso, siguieron su rumbo hacia aquel enorme barco. Había barajado nuevamente las cartas, ninguna le decía que no deberían de ir, solo advertían que iban a perder.

A pesar de que las cartas marcaban que perderían, una corazonada le decía que abordara el barco de la Younko. Nunca obedecía a las corazonadas, para él dejarse llevar era signo de debilidad, pero necesitaba analizar a su rival para poder ver sus habilidades. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que las cartas marcaban frecuentemente a la carta de El Colgado, le exigían que corriese y rescatase a la persona que era representada por esta carta.

No corrió, porque no era su estilo, pero si trató de darse prisa. Había llegado a la parte media del barco y pudo observar a muchos tipos tirados en el piso, cada uno tenía un hueso roto. Optó por seguir el rastro de personas mal heridas o muertas, los golpes parecían ser dados por patadas potentes.

Cuando escuchó sonidos de voces hablando entre ellos fue en el momento que vio a una persona siendo arrojada hacia su dirección, Basil se había hecho a un lado, sus sentidos se alarmaron en ese momento.

—¿Tú quién eres?—una voz femenina que era ahogada por algo preguntó.

—Oh, mi, que modales—otra voz pero masculina resonó—, soy Kuroashi no Sanji.

—¡Eres miembro de la tripulación de ese maldito Mugiwara!—el barco se agitó, Basil pudo ver como de entre la oscuridad una mujer de enorme tamaño se levantaba lentamente, ríos de saliva manchaban el piso—¡Tienen que pagar por su osadía!

Basil solo vio como una enorme mano se dirigía hacia la figura más pequeña, el hombre que había molestado a la Younko se mostró cuando esquivó de un salto aquel ataque. Hombre rubio que cubría el lado derecho de su rostro se dejó ver, Basil pudo ver como el hombre corría y esquivaba cada ataque más no atacaba de ninguna manera, el cuerpo del que se hizo llamar Kuroashi era delgado y llevaba en su boca un cigarro.

—Mi estimada señora—Kuroashi habló mientras apretaba el cigarro entre sus dientes, al parecer molesto por ser cortes con esa mujer—, mi capitán tuvo muy buenos motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

—¡Te comeré, bastardo!—gruñó la mujer, tratando de alcanzarlo—¡Te atraparé y te comeré lentamente, en frente de Mugiwara! Planeo comer tus piernas primero—tiró un golpe, que oportunamente Basil fue capaz de evadir—, tiraré de ellas hasta que tus tendones y huesos crujan ¡Será maravilloso ver la cara de Mugiwara!

El mago aún no había sido visto por la mujer, más al parecer si había sido visto por Kuroashi, quien solamente le miró de reojo, pudo ver como Kuroashi se tensaba, probablemente atento a cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de él. Basil negó en sus adentros, y con rapidez barajeó sus cartas, haciéndolas levitar, necesitaba saber el futuro de ese hombre: La primera carta que salió fue la de El Colgado, significaba que la persona que buscaba era la que tenía delante, volteó otro pliego y salió La Rueda de la Fortuna… sin más acomodó sus cartas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y tomó la forma de su fruta, el tipo aun no debía de morir.

Se movió con rapidez en el momento justo en que Big Mom había conseguido atrapar a Kuroashi de la pierna izquierda. Corrió y atravesó la mano de la mujer, quien por causa del dolor soltó al rubio menor. Sin mirar atrás, tomó su forma normal y jaló a Kuroashi quien apenas se levantaba de la caída.

Oportunamente Kuroashi no preguntó porque había sido salvado, simplemente corrió alado de Basil, el balanceo del barco volvió a cambiar, y el grito de Big Mom resonó por todo el barco.

—¡Atrapen a Kuroashi!—se escuchó la orden.

Tuvieron que correr más rápido, la saliva que Big Mom tiraba era ácida y la madera comenzaba a derretirse por esto.

—Kid, Killer y Apoo—dijo fríamente el mago al divisar al trio—, hemos perdido, hay que irnos de aquí.

Kid y Apoo rugieron, más Killer fue el que los incitó a que escaparan, si seguían en ese lugar, morirían por el enfado de la mujer.

El rubio mayor vio como Kuroashi iba hacia otra dirección, le sujetó, las cartas le habían ordenado que no lo dejase ir con el resto de sus nakama, causaría una conmoción si se iba.

—Ordena a tus nakama que se retiren—dijo, sujetándolo fuerte del brazo—, nosotros seremos el señuelo.

El menor le miró incrédulo, y ahí Basil se dio cuenta de que los ojos del joven eran de un azul mar, se reprendió por distraerse de esa manera.

—Yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie que no sea mi capitán—el menor murmuró enfadado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, pero me parece que lo más sensato en este momento es alejar a Big Mom de Dressrosa.

No había mucho tiempo, pero sin embargo esperó pacientemente a que el menor les dijera a sus nakama que se dirigieran a un lugar de nombre Wano.

Aun, en medio de la cocina, haciendo sus muñecas, se preguntaba por qué tuvo que salvar a ese cocinero. Quizás la respuesta la tuviera después de la cena.

.

.

.

Sanji quería tirarse los cabellos, no hacía mucho que la cena había iniciado y los capitanes ya estaban discutiendo entre sí, el resto de la tripulación de esos sujetos simplemente devoraban sin masticar su cena, para irse rápidamente de ahí.

A la mierda dos horas de elaboración de la cena, nadie saboreaba la comida, simplemente se atragantaban con los filetes de carne, puré de papa y ensaladas mixtas. Ahora deseaba estar con su tripulación, ellos aunque tuviesen malos modales —con excepción de sus damas, ellas eran muy finas— saboreaban por lo menos la comida que con esmero había cocinado.

Que se jodiesen esos tipos, solo por eso no les daría postre. Que sin dudar sabía que sería tragado sin ser saboreado. El único que parecía saborear la comida era Basil, quien solamente estaba en medio de aquella guerra de insultos que Apoo y Kid se lanzaban. Vio como cortaba la carne y empujaba la ensalada para probar la comida junto con el puré, pudo divisar una leve sonrisa, pero creyó que era su imaginación, el rubio mayor no había mostrado signos de haber sonreído en ningún momento.

Sanji se dirigió al horno, donde una tarta de manzana y moras se cocinaba lentamente, ya casi era el tiempo de sacarlo, cinco minutos más y estaría lista. Hacer la tarta había sido fácil y rápido, junto con ella había hecho tres más: una de pera con almendras, de ciruela con melaza y una de manzana con ron. Quizás el único que mereciera postre sería Basil, aparte, vendría bien con el té que tomarían.

El cocinero suspiró cansado, ahora prefería estar con su tripulación, sabía que Luffy era un capitán diferente al promedio, pero joder que si era grande la diferencia. Estos tipos no eran gente que escuchaban a sus subordinados —con excepción de Killer— ninguno era tomado en cuenta.

Mientras los idiotas se mataban con la mirada, optó por comenzar a fregar los platos, así no tardaría en servirle el té a Hawkins y podría dormir más temprano.

El lavado de trastos era una tarea que a pesar de que al resto de personas no le gustaba, él parecía ser la excepción, porque era el momento que más le gustaba. Al fregar podía pensar en pequeñas cosas o dejar su mente en blanco, cosa que en ese momento no podía hacer. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, el cómo estarían sus nakama era una, la situación de Dressrosa, y por qué Basil le había salvado.

Era cierto que el hombre le parecía extraño, pero no podía imaginar o tratar de colar el porqué de sus actos. Hawkins era difícil de leer, sabía, por los periódicos que llegaban de vez en cuando a Kamabakka, que era un hombre peligroso y que podía predecir movimientos y el futuro de su oponente. Hawkins era del North Blue, al igual que Trafalgar Law, X Drake y él. Y de todos ellos el más expresivo era él, quizás porque creció en otra parte, aunque tenía vagos recuerdos de su vida en North Blue. Dejó de pensar, odiaba esos recuerdos.

_*Tartas de manzana y melaza,_

_Era lo que de niño yo quería~_

Comenzó a tararear en voz baja, canción absurda que un día se inventó con los pedazos de recuerdos de su niñez.

_Sopas de tomate era lo que anhelaba,_

_En esos tiempos donde mi madre vivía de la desesperanza~_

Las historias del North Blue eran más bien tristes, cuando había abordado el barco que lo llevaría al East Blue, había leído los libros que el capitán de ese barco tenía.

El resonar de las sillas le dio aviso de que los poco que quedaban se iban a dormir o a seguir peleando, ni un "Gracias por la comida" fue dicho si quiera.

Apagó el horno y saco las cuatro tartas, riéndose en sus adentros, los cabrones no probarían nada dulce.

—Gracias por la comida, Kuroashi—le dijo Basil, mientras se acomodaba en su silla—, ahora vendría bien el té y esas tartas que has hecho.

Sanji sonrió ante la cortesía del mayor, el ser cocinero le hacía querer complacer a sus comensales, el único pago que el exigía era que comiesen lo que cocinara y la propina era un gracias.

—Las tartas no son muy dulces—aclaró por si acaso, comúnmente a las personas serias no les agradaba lo demasiado dulce, aunque tenía que tomar en cuenta los gustos de las personas del North Blue, a Law le gustaban los Mochis rellenos de mermelada de fresa, a él los bocadillos dulces, esperaba que fuera cuestión de región y que los nacidos en el North Blue les gustase lo dulce por el hecho de preservar la energía que necesitaban en un lugar tan desolador.

—Espero que sean lo suficientemente dulce—Hawkins se levantó para acercarse a la mesa de la cocina, esa donde Sanji colocaba las tartas y las cortaba en rebanadas finas para enfriarlas, miró curioso y preguntó— ¿De qué son?

—Bueno, —Sanji parpadeó por el acercamiento del mayor—manzana con moras, pera con almendras, ciruela con melaza y manzana con ron—enumeró. ¿Puedes llevarlos a la mesa mientras yo preparo el té?

Sanji pensó que Basil se negaría, pero se sorprendió al ver que las tartas comenzaban a levitar y se dirigían hacia la mesa del comedor.

—Voy a comer uno mientras preparas el té—dijo cogiendo un plato, el cuchillo y un tenedor—, tiempo tiene que no como nada dulce—aclaró por la mirada perpleja que el cocinero tenía.

De nueva cuenta colocó la tetera en el fogón, con un poco de desconcierto ya que no se imaginaba que después de la cena Basil fuera un poco expresivo con el postre. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió los pasos para preparar un buen té.

El primer paso era llenar la tetera con la cantidad de agua necesaria, paso fácil, tuvo que esperar a que hirviera y sacó otra tetera pero de porcelana, cuando el agua hirvió lo echó en la tetera que había sacado y esperó a que el agua la calentase, vertió nuevamente el agua y puso a calentarla una vez más. Mientras esperaba una vez más a que hirviera el agua, en la tetera de porcelana echó dos cucharaditas de té negro, eso haría que las hojas absorbieran la humedad del recipiente y soltaran su aroma. Esperó un poco y al ver que el agua estaba hirviendo, la echó rápidamente en la tetera de porcelana, la tapó y la cubrió con una funda de tela. Tenía que esperar diez minutos a que el té se volviera infusión, pero podría llevarlo hacia la mesa.

Sintió la mirada de Basil sobre él, había tardado veinte minutos en la preparación de aquella infusión, esperaba que no estuviera desesperado, porque lo había hecho con los pasos básicos y eso era tardado. Caminó una vez más hacia la cocina y sustrajo una jarra de leche tibia.

—¿Tomas leche con tu té?—preguntó mientras caminaba con la jarra y un pote de azúcar.

—No—respondió, mientras hacía levitar unas tazas, Sanji no tenía más manos y no quería hacerlo regresar, al parecer ya quería su té—, lo prefiero sin crema ni leche.

Sanji asintió mientras le servía el té a Hawkins, el Mago ya le añadiría la azúcar que él quisiese.

—Querías que te respondiera si en verdad creía que las cartas predecían el futuro—Hawkins inició la conversación, antes de tomar un pequeño trago de su infusión.

—Sí, así es—Sanji se sentó y preparó su té con un poco de leche—, no me cabe en la cabeza que tú te fíes en la Cartomancia para saber el destino de tus oponentes.

—Me agrada saber que tienes un poco de tacto al no decir que es una idiotez—Basil aclaró—, y qué sabes algo de Cartomancia ¿verdad?

—Sé que hay 78 cartas divididas en arcanos mayores y arcanos menores, hay 22 arcanos o cartas mayores—mordió una pieza de tarta de manzana con ron—, cuando era pequeño, leí un sinnúmero de libros, entre ellos sobre magia, pero no me hallé interesado.

—Es bueno escuchar algo con referente a la magia—Basil movió sus dedos, para retirar un poco de migajas—, con referente a tu pregunta, mi respuesta es sí. No es que las cartas del tarot predigan exactamente lo que uno quiere—explicó—, es la interpretación y la asimilación de la energía de la naturaleza y seres sobrenaturales.

—No entiendo—admitió el cocinero, la seriedad con la que le explicaba le parecía un poco intimidante—, ¿qué tiene que ver la naturaleza y las cosas sobrenaturales con la predicción?

Sanji escuchó atentamente toda la explicación que Basil le dio, le gustó ver como trataba de darle a entender la magnificencia de la magia, escuchó hablar a Hawkins de la magia vudú, de cómo tribus antiguas lo habían usado, también habló de las personas que iban en contra de su destino, que eran contados. Una de las pocas personas que tenía el destino en blanco había sido Gold Roger. Le explicó también sobre las cartas del tarot, sus divisiones, sus categorías y la interpretación que se podían dar.

Las horas pasaron, y ya era media noche.

—Lee entonces mi destino—dijo el cocinero, quería ver si las cartas tenían la habilidad que Hawkins decía.

—Ten—Hawkins le dio su maso de cartas—, barájalas y déjalas boca abajo.

Así lo hizo el rubio menor, Hawkins tomó las cartas y comenzó a dividirlos en pentaculos.

—La carta que te representa—Hawkins sacó la primera carta y se la mostró, Sanji podía ver la imagen de un hombre guindado boca abajo, atado de una pierna en un palo de forma de travesaño—, es el Colgado.

—¿Y eso significa?—preguntó.

—El Colgado suele ser asociado con el autosacrificio y la paciencia ante las adversidades. Con el esfuerzo tesonero que requiere cualquier empresa difícil de llevar a cabo y cualquier causa noble—explicó—, significa que harías cualquier cosa por las personas cercanas, que buscas la manera de que los males que se avecinan se resuelvan de la manera más pronta. La carta también dice sobre el constante movimiento en el que te encuentras.

Sanji asintió, él no consideraba un sacrificio ayudar a sus nakama a alejarse de los problemas, pero al parecer si lo era.

—La segunda carta que sale es la de La Rueda de la Fortuna—Sanji pudo ver efectivamente a una rueda de la fortuna, donde un hombre con cabeza de lobo subía y un hombre con cabeza de serpiente bajaba—, esta carta representa el progreso y la decadencia. Como está asociado en la materia de lo mental—Basil pausó—, significa que tendrás buena suerte con las decisiones que tomes, pero que debes de tener cuidado al llevarlas a cabo, si bien los planes que manejas son muy bien realizados, todo dependerá de tu suerte.

—¿Cuántas cartas debes de leer?—preguntó un poco nervioso, sin duda debía de tener cuidado con referente a sus planes próximos.

—Es una tirada de cinco primeras cartas, si solo se quiere saber qué suerte tiene la persona—respondió con voz monótona—, la tercera es la carta de El enamorado—Basil le mostró una carta con la imagen de un hombre hablando con dos mujeres, una es rubia y joven y la otra es morena y madura, ambas llevaban puesto un vestido azul y rojo, respectivamente. En la parte superior se podía ver a cupido, apuntando hacia una de ellas. —No necesariamente es el amor del cual se tenga que hablar, pero como estamos en la sección de sentimientos, temo decirte que tendrás que tomar una decisión acerca de alguien, se puede ver que hay otra persona que saldrá en tu vida y que te hará dudar acerca de lo que creías correcto.

Sanji pensó en Violet, pero no sabía quién era la segunda persona por la cual debía de elegir.

—Cuarta carta es la de La Torre—aquí, Hawkins mostró una carta de una torre, sobre un campo que era impactada por un rayo—, es la rama de la vida y significa que una catástrofe vendrá, pero que eso te hará crecer como persona—Hawkins sacó una última carta y se la mostró a Sanji, la carta tenía la imagen de La Muerte, el cocinero sintió escalofríos al verla—, no, no es nada relacionado con la muerte—aclaró—, no la muerte física, si no la espiritual, quedará cabida a un cambio necesario.

—Es algo que me había asustado—admitió el cocinero—, las cartas son raras.

—Son raras para quienes no sepan interpretarlas y no crean en nada con referente a la magía—Basil miró su taza vacía—, pienso que es ridículo que en un mundo donde existen las Akuma no Mi no se crea en lo inimaginable.

Hawkins tenía un punto, debía admitir Sanji.

—No pienses mucho acerca de lo que las cartas dicen—se levantó para salir de la cocina—, a veces hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, buenas noches Kuroashi y gracias por el té y las tartas.

—Oh, de nada—Sanji le vio marcharse, debía admitir que el Mago le daba un poco de escalofríos, pero a la vez le daba curiosidad, su futuro no se lo había dicho, solo su presente, al parecer Hawkins respetaba el futuro ajeno—, ¿por quién debo decidir?

Esperaba que sus nakama estuvieran con bien, se levantó y colocó los trastos en el fregadero, dispuesto a lavarlos y al terminar irse a dormir.

.

.

.

Por su parte Hawkins observó de nueva cuenta a su baraja, las cartas no querían decirle sobre el futuro del cocinero y eso significaba que se había vuelto una persona importante para él. Odiaba que sucediese aquello, no podría saber lo que iba a pasar en realidad.

La incertidumbre sería grande, pero confiaba en el destino del Mugiwara. Volvió a barajar sus cartas y ahora sacó la suya: El Enamorado había salido…

—Tengo un problema—Basil dijo en voz baja, cuando sacaba sus cartas la primera en salir siempre era la de El Sacerdote, ahora la de El Enamorado era la que lo señalaba—, Kuroashi, espero que elijas bien.

Sabedor de que él al igual que Sanji tendría que elegir entre algo, se fue a dormir, a como le había dicho al cocinero, las cosas vendrían en su momento. El pasado siempre llegaba al presente, pero nunca avanzaba hacia el futuro.

.

.

.

"_La magia solo es para él que cree en ella"_

.

.

.

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **Borré un montón de cosas porque sentí que no iba con lo que quería dar a demostrar, quiero hacer un long fic de este par, no sé si Cattiva Ragazza acepte un regalo grande que se le dará durante todo el año (por grande es un long fic de cinco capítulos no más), ya ella me dirá si quiere o no =)

¡Feliz cumpleaños chica! Creo que ya leíste mis felicitaciones por Facebook, pero igual te las doy aquí =) muchas gracias por tolerarme 3

*La canción no existe, solo me inventé eso, soy mala con la poesía y la rima, pero bueno, traté, aunque creo que hay canciones que no riman (se justifica), el tarareo es nostálgico.


End file.
